El peso del silencio
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: En una celda oscura, una mano descuidada traza rayas sobre una pared. Cuenta los días que lleva allí dentro. Cuenta los años que lleva encerrado...¿qué hay tras los muros de una cárcel?


_Hola!_

_No sé muy bien como denominar a esto, la verdad. Es una cosa un tanto extraña que surgió el otro día… glups_

* * *

Al fondo, en el rincón de la derecha, hay unas rayas en la pared. Comienzan pegadas a ras de suelo. Las primeras son fuertes, trazadas con un brazo paciente y decidido. Rectas y profundas. Están talladas con una especie de resignación que se lee en los picos del empeño, a golpes de una mano fuerte y aún llena de vida.

Golpeadas sobre paredes de piedra, a punta de esquirla o guijarro. Tal vez un hierro, o quizá un palo que trajo el viento.

Faltan algunas, y él lo sabe.

Al principio no se le ocurrió. La idea de que aquello era real no penetró en su mente. No quiso dejarle paso hasta que la locura comenzó a aflorar en su subconsciente, poco a poco, con timidez. Hasta que no pareció inevitable, vívido como él mismo, real como todos sus recuerdos, no aceptó dónde estaba.

A tientas en la oscuridad, busca con la mano huesuda algo que sirva. Quiere que sea punzante, pero ya le da igual si es fuerte o no. Su brazo enclenque no tiene pulso firme con que golpear por detrás, una mano contra la otra, y trazar la hendidura clara sobre la pared desnuda.

Añora el sonido de la piedra al romperse. El astillar de la herramienta. Poco a poco, el descubrir un núcleo pálido, apenas de un milímetro de anchura, en las paredes de roca sólida, negra y mortal. Una mano golpea la parte trasera. La mano izquierda. La derecha sostiene el elemento picudo, y poco a poco, en unos diez golpes, la línea se traza. Débil y angulosa. Torcida como un camino truncado sobre una superficie rugosa e indefinida.

Después de trazarla, la mira. Pasa los dedos largos y delgados por la pared, intentando seguirla sin verla. Todo está demasiado oscuro como para apreciarla a simple vista. Tiene que acercar mucho el rostro para poder verla. Entonces, si aún tiene fuerzas, retoma el trabajo, y la traza con más entereza. Como si quisiera ponerla recta.

Como si quisiera ponerse recto a sí mismo. Levantarse. Enderezarse. A veces, inconscientemente, cuadra los hombros, dándose aplomo, y simula que está preparado para levantarse, y enfrentar la oscuridad.

Pero de pronto el silencio le pesa como una losa brutal sobre los hombros, y siente que cae sobre él el mundo y sus castigos, y se encorva, viejo y cansado.

Alza la mirada hacia el ventanal, como todas las noches. Siempre lo hace. Siempre traza la línea cuando la luna asoma entre el segundo y el tercer barrote. Así sabe cuándo ha llegado el momento. Antes no. Después tampoco.

La noche que hay luna nueva la traza cuando la tercera estrella del cinturón de Orion, la más baja, ha alcanzado el punto donde tendría que estar la luna. En verano, cuando Orion es invisible a sus ojos, busca algo que le sirva de referencia. No suele encontrarlo.

A veces, también de forma inconsciente, busca a Boötes. La busca entre el mapa tejido en su sangre. Cuando está perdido, la encuentra deprisa. Cuando no quiere saber nada ni de sí mismo, pasa la noche desesperado buscándola. Y todas las estrellas le parecen iguales.

Pero Arcturus sigue ahí, probablemente. Siente que se ríe de él.

Deja escapar entre los dedos el palo que le ha servido para rasgar la piedra. Apoya la espalda en la pared, y suspira. Respira muy despacio, en ese momento. Sube y baja los hombros, veintiuna veces. Le gusta ese número. No tiene muy claro porqué.

Quizá porque el segundo va por delante del primero. Lo cual es una ironía. Quizá porque sea el revés de lo que fue, el 12. Lo cual no deja de ser una cabezonada.

Quizá porque era su edad.

Quizá porque _es_ su edad, a pesar de todo. La edad que tendrá siempre. La edad a la que se le paró el reloj, y el alma.

Pasa la palma de la mano abierta, sin decir una palabra, por la roca de la pared a su izquierda. Las rayas desiguales marcan un ritmo arrítmico, como un pulso extraño y desvariado. Es una especie de canción que no suena, porque no hay sonidos allí.

Todo es un irremediable silencio.

A veces oye gritos. Sus propios gritos. Despierta envuelto en sudor, un sudor frío que le hiela la frente. Tiene miedo. Grita sin saber porqué. Cuando llegó, todo eran gritos. Había quien gritaba de miedo, al saber que iba a morir. Otros gritaban de alegría cuando le vieron llegar. Había risas histéricas, de quien ha perdido la razón. Oyó alaridos inhumanos. Celdas provistas de oscuridad y de miedo, como un enorme panal de silencio y ruido.

En silencio extraño, pesado y sonoro. Casi podía tocarlo. Como una masa informe y volátil, se dejaba acariciar por sus dedos como si fuera la tela de una capa de invisibilidad. Y así era. Podía envolverse en él y desaparecer. Era en aquellos momentos cuando más vivo se sentía.

Despertar era igual que morir.

Por eso ahora, cuando termina de trazar la raya en la piedra oscura y silenciosa, aguarda, esperando. Los sonidos de su silencio llevan un ritmo no establecido. Siguen una norma no escrita pero implícita. Se ordenan ellos solos, y acaban transformándose en una melodía que finalmente resuena en sus oídos. Invisible y dolorosa.

Cierra los ojos, sabiendo que ha vuelto a perder la batalla a la cordura. Mira el rayo de luna que se cuela por el ventano de la celda, que parece bailar aquella sinfonía de pánico. En realidad, cuando abre los ojos no oye nada.

Eso es lo que más miedo le produce: está perdiendo la razón.

Azkaban es la reina de las pesadillas.

Sirius solo es un súbdito más, tallando rayas en la pared. Una por cada día que pasa a su servicio.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Cortito, lo sé. Pero tenía que sacarlo._

_Orion es la constelación que da nombre al padre de Sirius. Está formado por cuatro estrellas que delimitan un cuadrado (bueno, un rectángulo más bien) y tres que trazan una diagonal, juntas en el centro, desde arriba a la derecha a abajo a la izquierda. Según la mitología griega, Orion, el cazador hijo de Poseidón dios de los mares, fue separado de Escorpio por el dios de los cielos, para evitar darle muerte, y ambos fueron colocados en puntos opuestos del universo. Orion solo es visible en invierno. Escorpio, en verano (al menos, hasta donde yo sé)._

_Boötes es la constelación a la que pertenece Arcturus, su estrella más brillante, que es también la cuarta estrella más brillante del cielo. Da el segundo nombre a Regulus Black. No sé si esta constelación es visible, ni cuándo. Pero supongo que sí ha de verse, si se percibe Arcturus… ¿no?_

_21 es la edad de Sirius cuando entró en Azkaban, aproximadamente. Es la edad de los Potter cuando murieron. 12, el revés, es por su casa, el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place._

_Ea, eso era todo._

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


End file.
